El sonido de la libertad
by CarolineZK
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, un pájaro encerrado en una familia aristocrática y estricta, encontrará su pase de salida al conocer al magnético y polifacético cantante de rock, Ichigo Kurosaki. Su nueva vida acababa de comenzar, consiguió trabajo en una de las multinacionales más importantes de Japón gracias a sus propios méritos. [Ichiruki] [Hitsugaya y Rangiku] [Ulquihime]
1. Concierto

Yo, Rukia Kuchiki, había quedado con una de mis mejores amigas y mi amigo de la infancia, Rangiku Matsumoto y Abarai Renji, para ir a un concierto de rock de una banda que llevaba poco tiempo en el panorama musical y ya era conocida y afamada en toda la región. Las fans decían que los músicos y la profundidad de las letras eran lo mejor.

Por raro que pareciera, a Nii-sama no le molestó la idea, creo que entendió que era a un concierto de música clásica, pero, ¿qué importaba si tenía su permiso? Estaba indecisa frente a mi espejo contemplando mi ropa y mi maquillaje. Era una noche de agosto y, por tanto, llevaba un look rockero, compuesto por una camiseta negra apegada a mi cuidada figura con el logo de los Rolling Stones, unos shorts gris oscuro y unas converse negras. Mi maquillaje se basaba en unos labios rojos y unos ojos smokey que resaltaban el color índigo de mis iris, mi cabello largo caía en unas ondas naturales sobre mi espalda y el flequillo enmarcaba mi rostro. Me perfumé, cogí mi móvil y salí poniéndome una chupa de cuero negro, bajando a toda prisa sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de nadie, teniendo éxito en mi cometido.

Allí estaban ya en el coche de Renji, un coche clásico que nos acompañaba en todas las juergas. Él llevaba una camiseta negra con una calavera y unos vaqueros negros, su cabello trenzado y su típico pañuelo que ocultaba su prominente pico de viuda; ella, como siempre, destacaba por su «sencillez y delicadeza» llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida y de gran escote con el logo de Guns 'n Roses, cuyas pistolas apuntaban a sus senos, un pantalón blanco que se adaptaba a ella como un guante y unos tacones de aguja negros.

—Menos mal que has salido ya, iba a ir a buscarte. —dijo en forma de saludo la rubia exuberante.

—Sabes que no te hubiera abierto con esa ropa y menos a estas horas. —contesté divertida mientras ataba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Pero si soy la sensualidad y belleza hecha cuerpo! —protestó demostrando un ego de dimensiones infinitas.

—Y por eso no te abriría. —explicó el pelirrojo una vez que arrancó e iban a toda velocidad, rumbo a aquel local donde el concierto se celebraba.

—Mira Rukia que traviesa, sabe que todos son unos chicos irresistibles y se ha arreglado para ir a cazar. —bromeaba Rangiku con una mirada divertida.

—Ya lo creo, esta noche está increíble. Es un milagro que Byakuya la haya dejado salir así.

—No me ha visto, por eso llevo esto. —repliqué divertida, mi vida era muy divertida gracias a ellos.

Llegamos antes de lo esperado y tras aparcar, fuimos directos a hablar con el segurata, estábamos en la lista gracias a los contactos de Renji con el bajista del grupo, Hisagi Suhei. Una vez dentro del local y portando unos pases vips, analizamos la inmensidad y majestuosidad de su interior y la artificiosidad del equipo de sonido y los decorados.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el grupo salió al escenario, en el momento en que fijé mi mirada en ellos, no pude apartar mi mirada de aquel hombre de cabello anaranjado y brillante como el sol, una tez bronceada y unos ojos miel, con un físico musculoso, fuerte y tonificado que se podía adivinar a través de esa camisa blanca que se apegaba a su piel, marcando cada uno de sus músculos esculpidos en el gimnasio. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios cuando me dedicó una mirada y me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía con picardía antes de lamer sus labios con lentitud.

Rangiku parecía haber encontrado a su próxima conquista en el batería del grupo, parecía algo más mayor y maduro que el resto. Era de una estatura considerable, siendo algo más alto que el vocalista y guitarrista del grupo, lo que más destacaba en él era su cabello plateado que parecía ser ajeno al efecto de la gravedad y sus ojos turquesa con una profundidad penetrante. Su tez estaba bronceada y su físico era titánico, también esculpido a base de sudor y lágrimas. Él vestía una camiseta gris de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos tan musculosos. La miró divertido y le lanzó sus baquetas.

—Sostenlas un momento, siempre quise que una chica guapa se fijara en mí para ser mi amuleto de la suerte, pero con el imán del vocalista es algo imposible. —bromeó dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al pelirrojo que se estaba colocando su guitarra.

—No es mi culpa si tienes el ceño siempre fruncido y un mal humor de perros. —contestó con indiferencia mientras afinaba su guitarra.

—Los dos cumplís esos requisitos, no montéis un espectáculo. —calmó los ánimos el contacto de Renji, un hombre moreno, alto y de constitución algo delgada, pero musculosa y tonificada.

—Toma, supongo que te harán falta para tocar la batería. Ya sabes que mis ojos estarán fijos en ti durante todo el concierto. —le habló armándose de valor y empleando su habitual tono meloso dedicado a sus conquistas, lo que consiguió que el hombre se sonrojara levemente.

—Claro…

—Y por eso no tienes a nadie, eres demasiado seco.

—¡Cómo si a ti te llovieran las mujeres, Kurosaki! —gritó furioso.

—Ya sabes que no tengo novia porque no he encontrado a nadie que me llame la atención, creo en el destino. —se excusó acercándose al micro y viendo como el local comenzaba a llenarse dejaron sus temas de conversación para otro momento—. ¡Hey! Espero que disfrutes del concierto. —me dijo con una sonrisa segura.

Y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta, haciendo una señal a sus compañeros y comenzando con el concierto. Las melodías que provenían de sus instrumentos eran electrizantes y motivadoras, mientras que su voz era rasgada, hechizante, grave y sensual. Podía sentir como la letra de la canción entraba en mi interior, su voz me hacía estremecer y su mirada fija en mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarme, estaba a punto de derretirme.

Bailaba, saltaba y disfrutaba como nunca. Me sentía viva por primera vez en años y el alcohol me ayudaba a soltarme y moverme con total libertad, jamás había disfrutado tanto con un concierto de ningún tipo. No era extraño que fueran tan conocidos, la complicidad que demostraban en el escenario, las letras y las emociones que transmitían.

Hacía demasiado calor en aquel local y podía verlo en aquellos músicos, el cantante había empapado toda su camisa en su sudor debido a sus movimientos constantes, al igual que el batería, quien se limpiaba el sudor en cada descanso con su camiseta, maravillando a todas las presentes con su físico. Todos lo vivían y disfrutaban, amaban la música y transmitían ese amor con sus melodías.

En el momento en que contemplé como aquel chico de cabello anaranjado se vaciaba una botella de agua sobre él, mi cerebro dejó de responder, totalmente mojado dejaba poco a la imaginación, parecía disfrutar siendo el imán de todas las miradas. Se sentía el macho alfa de la manada.

Tras casi dos horas de concierto todo terminó, estaba agotada de tanto bailar y estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes esperando a los miembros del grupo, Renji había quedado con ellos para ir a tomar unas copas más a una discoteca. Todos llevaban el cabello húmedo, se habían duchado, cambiado y desprendían un embriagante olor a perfume. Sin dirigir una palabra entre nosotros, pusimos rumbo a la discoteca más cercana que estaba a unos cinco minutos a pie. El silencio no era incómodo, más bien se agradecía, nuestras mentes necesitaban procesar todos los eventos.

Una vez que estábamos dentro del local tan ruidoso, nos separamos y perdimos entre la gente. Entonces vi como aquella cabellera brillante y alborotada se aproximaba a mí, portando dos cócteles de un color exótico y delicioso.

Él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de victoria, la química que habíamos demostrado durante el concierto parecía no haberle sido ajena. Todo ese tiempo me estuvo mirando, devorándome con su mirada y yo lo imitaba, buscaba su mirada y su atención, no quería que se fijara en otras mujeres.

—Creo que la señorita de ojos enigmáticos ha disfrutado el concierto. ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

—Lo siento, pero mi política me dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos. —bromeé con un tono de voz juguetón y sensual a su oído. Definitivamente, mi cerebro se había ido de vacaciones.

—¿Ah, si? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, es un placer conocerte y ahora me dirás tu nombre. —me siguió el juego.

—Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y me ha encantado el concierto. Tienes un don para la composición y una voz única. —alabé con sinceridad, logrando que me sonriera con dulzura mientras me ofrecía una de las bebidas.

—Toma Rukia, para ti. Necesitas beber algo, has desgastado mucho con tanto movimiento.

Su caballerosidad me tomó por sorpresa, no solo era un rockero sino también un caballero, con una voz cálida y un aura de seguridad y sex appeal. Tomé un sorbo de aquella misteriosa bebida azulada y su sabor afrutado y ligeramente dulce recorrió mi garganta, maravillándome con su sabor.

—Está delicioso, ¿cómo se llama? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es un «duerme conmigo esta noche» es el cóctel especial de la discoteca, no lo probarás en otro sitio que no sea este. —me susurró con su voz cálida contra mi oído provocándome un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Era el primer hombre que me hacía sentir tan vulnerable y bien al mismo tiempo, era algo complejo, ¿por qué me sentía tan bien con él si lo conocía de un par de horas? ¿El alcohol o su personalidad tan única?

—Eres preciosa, supongo que te lo habrán dicho muchos chicos, pero es la verdad. Tus ojos son de un color único, además, hueles fenomenal. ¿Qué me dirías si ahora mismo te dijera que me gustas?

—No te diría nada, solo haría esto. —ronroneé en su oído, jalándolo por el cuello de su camisa y besándolo con pasión.

El sabor de nuestro beso era dulce, el dulzor del cóctel nos invitaba a continuar explorando y jugando con nuestras lenguas. La gente nos ocultaba y nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. Dejamos nuestras copas sobre una mesa cercana porque nos molestaban para continuar, él recorría mi espalda con sus manos de fuego, metiéndolas bajo mi camiseta y haciéndome enloquecer por el contacto tan delicioso de piel con piel. Yo acariciaba sus músculos tan rígidos y en tensión sobre su camisa, mientras intentaba levantarla para poder sentirlos sin la barrera de la ropa, eran suaves y cálidos.

Bajó a mi cuello, siguiendo con sus caricias por mi espalda y hombros, descendiendo por las caderas, tomándome de la cintura y profundizando el beso. Mi mente comenzaba a volar, nunca imaginé que terminaría liándome con un hombre que acababa de conocer, pero algo me decía que no estaba mal, parecía que el destino se encaprichó en unirnos.

El fin de la canción interrumpió nuestro beso y nos dejó respirar con normalidad, estaba totalmente sonrojada, jadeante, deseando más, no había sido suficiente. Acababa de probar el dulce néctar de sus labios y ya me había vuelto adicta a él. Su cabello había sido totalmente desordenado por mis finos dedos y su mirada de fuego ardía con las llamas de la pasión.

Volvió a tomar mis labios con avidez, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias, besando y mordisqueando, haciendo que descubriera facetas de mí misma que yo desconocía, estaba a su merced y no me sentía en peligro. Ichigo era una gran persona, solo podía afirmar eso con certeza, eso y que me volvía loca.

—Si por mí fuera te llevaría a casa y no te dejaría ir en toda la noche, pero mi política me prohíbe llevarte a la cama si acabo de conocerte. No te lo tomes como algo personal, no quiero que piensen que soy un mujeriego. Yo solo quiero ser de una misma mujer y ahora mismo, la mujer que tiene toda mi atención eres tú. —se separó de mí y me abrazó besando mi mejilla con ternura—. Señorita Kuchiki, ha sido un placer pasar tiempo con usted. Ahora, si me disculpa, mañana tengo que madrugar al igual que usted. Hasta mañana. —se despidió tras beber su bebida y tenerme por última vez entre la calidez de su cuerpo.

En aquel momento no entendí lo que dijo, no hasta que al día siguiente me presenté en mi puesto de trabajo, mis titulaciones abarcaban un grado universitario en Administración y Dirección de Empresas y un Máster en Economía y Organización de Empresas, por lo que me habían contratado como asistente del mismísimo director ejecutivo gracias a mi matrícula de honor y mis capacidades.

Allí me encontraba yo, en el último piso del edificio, totalmente diferente del resto de pisos, había una diferencia igual al cielo y la tierra. El suelo era de mármol blanco y las paredes totalmente acristaladas, podía leerse el logo de la empresa en un enorme cartel dorado, no me extrañaría que fuera de oro, «Shiba & Kuro®.» Ese esa el nombre de la empresa que me contrató, según la secretaría, la cual no derrochaba simpatía precisamente, el señor quería verme de inmediato.

Con el corazón en un puño y acompañada de aquella mujer, llamé con educación a los imponentes portones de su despacho y una voz demasiado familiar me recibió.

—Adelante, te estaba esperando. —dijo una voz segura y cálida tras las puertas.

Abrí y lo vi, inconfundible, su cabello anaranjado brillaba con intensidad reflejando la luz solar, su espalda ancha y su perfume embriagador. Se encontraba contemplando la ciudad rendida a sus pies y se giró para dedicarme una mirada dulce, a la vez que divertida.

—Creo que ahora entiendes mi despedida. Ser músico es mi sueño, pero por desgracia no da para comer, así que aquí me tienes. Jamás pensé que una joven tan capaz y con tan buenos resultados resultaría ser tan bella, mentiría si dijera que leí tu expediente antes de esta mañana. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y con el concierto no tuve tiempo de leer tus logros, lo siento, debo disculparme. Jamás pensé que nuestra relación se plantearía así. Espero que me des una segunda oportunidad para conquistarse como se debe hacerse, hasta entonces, trabajemos juntos para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. —me habló con sinceridad y una mirada arrepentida.

No podía creerlo, no era cualquier hombre, era mi jefe y uno de los hombres más influyentes en el panorama internacional. Rukia Kuchiki, ¿qué has hecho? Caíste a los pies de un hombre desconocido que resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que habías creído e imaginado.

Mi vida cambió cuando me independicé gracias a este puesto de trabajo, pero tantas emociones fuertes en un mismo día no eran recomendables. No sé si tenía mala suerte o la mejor suerte del mundo.


	2. ¿Rock y amor?

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro mientras conversaba conmigo era mortal para mi pobre corazón. No podía olvidar los sucesos de la noche anterior, nunca lo haría y eso sería un problema para mi desarrollo profesional, porque si cada vez que tenía que estar junto a él y acompañarle pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado entre sus sábanas, jamás daría lo mejor de mí.

Maldije a mi ardiente, sexy y seguro jefe, parecía bastante tranquilo contrastando con mi nerviosismo, si no estuviera sentada en una cómoda butaca, probablemente me desplomaría en el suelo, temblorosa como un flan.

—Sé que en su contrato no mencionaba nada de esto, pero, ¿qué le parece si además ejerce de contable? He leído todos sus méritos y proyectos y me han impresionado. Su habilidad para las matemáticas, la estadística y el marketing no tiene igual. Quiero explotar todo su potencial y créame, no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Por supuesto, su salario será mucho mayor, no tiene que preocuparse de eso.

—Haber si entiendo, me está pidiendo que sea su secretaria, su contable y su técnica de marketing, ¿no es así?

—Parece que lo ha pillado a la primera, ¿cuál es su respuesta? No se corte, me gusta la sinceridad.

—Acepto el desafío, siempre y cuando usted sea mi guía. —contesté mirando a aquellos bellos ojos de fuego, no era justo que te miraran con esos ojos. Nadie se negaría a esa propuesta.

—Bueno, señorita Kuchiki, le mostraré su despacho. Sígame. —me dijo levantándose de su magnífico y apetecible silla de escritorio de cuero con forma ergonómica y tacto suave de color negro que combinaba a la perfección con aquel majestuoso despacho moderno con muebles en tonos blancos, grises y negros, junto con elementos de acero y las cristaleras resplandecientes que lo rodeaban.

Me llevó por ese pasillo que acababa de descubrir, iba relatando cada una de las funciones de cada pasillo de esa planta, esa planta alojaba al jefe y su asistente y a los programadores más importantes y capaces de la empresa.

Una vez en mi despacho, me quedé boquiabierta al ver su inmensidad, probablemente sería del mismo tamaño que el suyo. Las estanterías modernas estaban llenas de carpetas clasificadoras y libros de cuentas, los archivos confidenciales estaban bajo llave y estaba decorada con cierto aspecto Zen, lo cual me vendría bastante bien para relajarme. El escritorio era enorme, tenía uno de los últimos modelos de IMac, creía haberlo visto en una tienda de informática y su precio oscilaba en los 5000$, la silla de escritorio tampoco se quedaba corta e incluso tenía una gran pecera y algunas plantas naturales.

—Pensé que a mi próximo asistente o asistenta le relajaría tener algunos peces como mascota o cuidar ciertas plantas, elegí aromáticas para que su aroma aumentara el rendimiento y apaciguara el estrés. Como puedes observar, todo está ordenado alfabéticamente para una mayor eficiencia y la luminosidad es excelente, así podrás disfrutar de luz natural prácticamente hasta el fin del día. Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, ya sabes que, si echas en falta algo, me aseguraré de conseguirlo, siempre y cuando aumente tu eficiencia y mejore tu humor.

—Veo que es muy detallista con sus empleados. —comenté asombrada, ese hombre estaba rozando la definición de perfección.

—No es para tanto, si mis empleados están contentos, trabajan más y mejor y, por tanto, mis estadísticas siempre son positivas, además, eso me asegura su fidelidad. Y ahora, hablemos de su sueldo, ¿cuánto espera ganar al año sin contar horas extras, viajes de negocios y preparaciones de eventos?

Vale, aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, jamás imaginé que me diría que fijara mi propio salario. No sabía nada sobre el trabajo que iba a realizar.

—Déjeme hacerle una sugerencia, en su contrato había calculado la cifra de unos 60000$ al año, sin contar con sus nuevas funciones.

Esa cifra sí que me provoca casi un infarto, ¡viva por los ricos hombres de negocios de buen corazón!

—Creo que debería dejarme el sueldo establecido, después de todo, será como una prueba a mis competencias. Si le gusta mi rendimiento, siempre puede incrementarlo. —contesté después de haber reflexionado, más valía ser honesta en estas situaciones.

—Cada vez me resultas más interesante e irresistible, Rukia. Intentaré comportarme como su jefe, al menos de momento. Me ahorrarás otros 30000$. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo al área de descanso de los trabajadores? Si contemplas la tabla de tu horario, verás que tienes horas libres, las salas acondicionadas para el descanso, la diversión y el culto al cuerpo.

Dicho esto, enlazó mis dedos con los suyos sin previo aviso y me llevó al ascensor, donde mantuvo el agarre, podía sentir su calidez mientras me mostraba todas las salas dedicadas a los empleados. Había un comedor con cocineros profesionales, nada de catering, todo era comida casera, nutritiva y sabrosa para mantenernos en perfecto estado; una sala de descanso con mullidos sillones, televisiones de plasma y equipos de música; una sala acondicionada para las almas de artistas de la empresa, insonorizada y con un piano de cola y guitarras entre otros instrumentos; una sala dedicada al yoga y la meditación y un enorme gimnasio con todo tipo de máquinas y entrenadores personales.

—Mis remansos de paz son la sala de música, el gimnasio y la sala de yoga y meditación, quizá coincidimos algún día. Creo que no hace falta que te pregunte por tus opiniones, tus ojos brillan como los de los niños pequeños al mostrarles un dulce. También eres inocente y linda, me encanta descubrir cosas nuevas de ti.

—¿Cuáles serán mis tareas del día?

—Hoy te dedicarás a revisar mis documentos para la reunión de mañana, harás un cotejo de estadísticas y quiero que busques información sobre los inversores que te he dejado sobre tu escritorio. Si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en venir a preguntarme, ahora debo marcharme, necesito terminar un proyecto que depurará el agua de las zonas más atrasadas del mundo.

—Realmente eres una gran persona.

—Yo no me considero una buena persona, simplemente ayudo a quienes veo que sufren. Los fuertes deben ayudar a los débiles hasta que puedan ser independientes y actuar por sí mismos.

Esa reflexión estuvo dando vueltas por mi cabeza durante todo el día, los trabajos eran agotadores, pero muy interesantes. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que trabajar me produciría tal sensación de bienestar?

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya eran más de las ocho de la noche, había estado demasiado tiempo trabajando, tenía que entregarle todos los documentos e informes al señor Kurosaki. Al salir de mi oficina, descubrí como todo estaba oscuro a excepción de una luz al fondo del pasillo, provenía de su despacho, probablemente seguiría trabajando.

Llamé a la puerta y pasé para entregarle todo, se sorprendió al comprobar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era el último en el edificio. Estaba anotando ciertas cosas en un papel con un lápiz tras su oído y una mirada reflexiva, él también podía ser mono si se lo proponía.

—Le traigo mi tarea del día. Lamento la demora, todo era tan interesante que me absorbió por completo. Le dejo que siga con su trabajo, no se esté hasta muy tarde. —me despedí haciendo una leve reverencia y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, su voz me detuvo.

—Oye, ¿te apetece cenar?

—Me temo que tengo que negarme, he quedado con una amiga para cenar, pero si me lo dice con antelación, haré un hueco en mi agenda.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece este viernes por la noche? —sugirió con su voz segura habitual y una mirada difícil de interpretar debido a la distancia.

—Me parece perfecto. Hasta mañana, Ichigo.

Salí de la oficina y llamé a un taxi para que me llevara a mi apartamento. Una vez allí, me di un baño relajante y refrescante y me vestí con una camisa negra ceñida a mi cuerpo, una falda de tubo gris y unos tacones de aguja negros. Me maquillé, perfumé y cogí mi bolso y mis llaves.

Llamé a otro taxi de nuevo y me llevó al restaurante en el que había quedado con Matsumoto, tenía tanto que contarle, no se iba a creer lo que me había ocurrido.

Una vez allí, me recibió con un caluroso abrazo y cuando me senté en mi sitio, no me dejó tiempo para hablar.

—Rukia, tienes que saber esto. Ya sabes que ayer conseguí el número del batería del grupo y encima de todo, al llegar hoy al trabajo, me lo he encontrado de frente y me ha dedicado una sonrisa muy sexy. Resulta que es un multimillonario propietario de una gran cadena de hoteles y acaba de comprar el mío, así que de ahora en adelante se ha convertido en mi jefe. Me ha pedido que sea su consejera porque soy una de las que más tiempo lleva en la hostelería. Bueno, basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Muy parecido al tuyo. Mi sexy guitarrista con el que me enrollé y quien casi me lleva a la cama, ha resultado ser mi jefe y yo soy su asistente, consejera… además, me dijo que me conquistaría como se debe y no como lo hizo. ¿No es emocionante?

—¡Estamos viviendo un romance con nuestros jefazos! Un brindis por las chicas guapas y con buena suerte. ¡Camarero, traiga una botella de vino, esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Tampoco te pases demasiado bebiendo, mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Yo nunca me excedo bebiendo, conozco mis límites. —protestó inútilmente, sabía que mentía.

—Ya claro, ¿y todas las veces que he tenido que llevarte a casa?

—Eso no cuenta, estoy controlándome. Ya sabes que soy algo alcohólica desde que Gin murió, no puedo creer que mi amigo de la infancia y mi primer amor muriera en una pelea de bandas. Pensar en que se metió con aquellos criminales solo para recuperar el colgante de mi madre…

—Hey, no te pongas sentimental. Él te diría que sonrieras y que disfrutes de las nuevas experiencias. Quizá ese tal Toshiro es quien sane tu corazón roto.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que me parece interesante. Ya veremos como se desarrolla todo. —suspiraba mientras cortaba un trozo de ternera y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Lo mismo digo yo, ¿desde cuándo un concierto de rock es el escenario de un amor prohibido?


End file.
